


An education

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Period-Typical Racism, Police, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: D.I. Jack Robinson fails to understand the point of the things he confiscated from a Chinese brothel. Lin Chung is on hand to help
Relationships: Lin Chung & Jack Robinson
Kudos: 15
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	An education

'I confess, I fail to understand the point of most of them.'

Lin raised an eyebrow, debating on whether to enlighten him. He had grown up with Westerners, had tolerated the jokes about his community for the most part and laughed behind the backs of the round-eyes who thought they were so sophisticated, _civilising_ the world with their Christianity and corsets but displaying little maturity when it came to carnal matters. He surmised that this policeman, senior as he was, was no wiser to the philosophy of sex. With only one supreme being absolute in their universe, they had no choice but to follow. The benefit of having so many deities, Lin reflected, was that there was always someone in, should you knock on the door of their shrines.

D.I. Jack Robinson observed the smirking young man and didn't like the look of him one bit. He was sprawled in a manner too relaxed for an interrogation room.

'Something funny you want to share with me, Mr Chung?'

Lin took his time in answering. His tone was polite but Jack sensed impatience slowly coiling behind it.

'My name, Detective Inspector, according to the rules of Western society, is Mr Lin. Lin is my surname. In China, the surname comes first. My given name is Chung. Therefore, Detective Inspector, address me as Mr Lin, if you please.'

Jack nodded curtly and acknowledged his mistake. Lin seemed satisfied with this.

'Let's be upfront with each other, Detective Inspector. Your men collared me because I was standing next door to the brothel, having a cigarette. Any Chink would do, apparently. Even though we are not the clientele. As long as the brothel is in Chinatown, you'll find any excuse to arrest one of us.'

'There was evidence of opium supplying in that place' Jack doggedly carried on. He didn't like being derailed and Lin was a challenging prospect, a well-bred, Eton educated man who could comprehensively carry an argument.

'Ah yes, we Chinese must all be opium dealers. That's our raison d'etre' said Lin mockingly. One finger tapped on the table antagonisingly. Jack flicked a glance over and tried to ignore it.

'Settling in this country to corrupt innocent Westerners with poisoned smoke from a narcotic flower.'

'I was not accusing you of being an opium supplier' Jack started again.

'We're all the same, aren't we though, Detective Inspector Robinson? According to your officers.'

Jack sighed worriedly. Some of his officers weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer, that was clear. If he was to keep peace and fair direction in the station, he needed to set the standard. That meant apologising for any improper rough and tumble.

'I'm not jumping to conclusions, Mr Lin' he said carefully. 'You were arrested because you were loitering on the premises. That patch of land you were smoking on, belongs to the brothel. If you are not involved with this business, you will be free to go.'

'And on the word of a gentleman, I swear I am not involved in this business. Is that enough for you?'

Jack changed tack.

'What is it that you do, Mr Lin?'

'I am a silk trader.'

That was clear enough. They let the silence meander along until it threatened to saturate the atmosphere in the room. Jack observed that the man was certainly well dressed. Very fine materials in a well-tailored cut. He wore it with a quiet confidence and wore it well. Jack wavered on how to deal with this articulate specimen. Most suspects got nervous and filled the silence but Lin was in no hurry to offer up any explanation unless he was asked. He looked calm and collected. Either he was a smooth operator, or he really didn't have anything to do with the brothel business. The raid had uncovered the existence of all sorts of instruments that City South police station was most ill-equipped to deal with. Lin showed amusement when those were mentioned but he hadn't elaborated on it. Jack was starting to think that this had all been a mistake and a big waste of time. He was going to have to embarrass himself on the behalf of those numbskulls under his command.

'I have to apologise on behalf of my overzealous officers. They seem to have made a mistake' he started.

'Yes they have. I was just passing by on my way back from the theatre.'

'What was playing?'

' _Ruddygore_. Operetta.'

Jack's face twitched.

'Not a fan of the old operetta, Detective Inspector?'

'Not quite my thing. I'm more of a Shakespeare man, myself' admitted Jack.

'I saw a marvellous amateur production of _As you like it'_ in Cambridge once. Made me want to read something other than that dreary _Romeo and Juliet_.'

Jack expressed the thought that _Romeo and Juliet_ was a little overdone.

'When you're younger, that sort of romantic stuff appeals. Not so much nowadays.'

'It's hardly a romance is it? It's a tragedy' Lin pointed out.

'Well yes, it is a tragedy but all that young love, romantic intentions gone awry, so much angst, you look back and think, was it all worth it?'

' _The Yangtze never runs backwards; man recaptures not his youth'_ quoted Lin. He caught Jack's puzzled expression and elaborated on the meaning.

'Well, yes, that makes sense' nodded Jack.

'Chinese proverbs always make sense' said Lin. He was unperturbed by any retort from any round-eye regarding this. 'Do you not believe in love's young dream, Detective Inspector?' He enquired politely.

'I'm married' said Jack shortly. The silence that followed was uncomfortable for him. He was aware that he hadn't answered the question. Lin stayed courteous, as if he was unconcerned with the response but Jack wondered how it looked to the outsider. For some reason, he felt compelled to explain.

'My wife and I were childhood sweethearts. She waited for me while I went to war and we married soon after I came back.'

Lin inclined his head and exclaimed that it was wonderful that Jack had found his soulmate so early on in life.

'Myself, I remain unmarried until a bride is found for me. An arranged marriage must be thought out most carefully.'

'Doesn't sound very romantic.'

'In the East, it is common not to marry purely for love. The idea is for you to grow to love the person you marry. It is not purely transactional, as people tend to believe.'

Jack mulled it over in his mind. He and Rosie, having decided they were going to be married before they were able, could it be called an arrangement of sorts? They had good prospects together, their families encouraged and approved of the match and their love had seemed effortless at the time.

Lin watched the Detective Inspector narrowly, wondering what part of his marriage he was thinking about. For it was clear that was what the D.I. had been reminded of. He sighed with impatience. He would have to be more careful where he smoked now, lest it be near a whorehouse or den of ill repute. He had just been an innocent bystander when he had been bundled up, cigarette trodden in the mud and his protestations ignored as they carried him off to the police station. He would have to placate Grandmamma for a long time after this.

'Well, if you have no further need of me, Detective Inspector. I'll let you get back to examining the spoils of your raid.'

'Yes. Right.'

Jack blinked and stood up, back in the present.

'Was that what you found so amusing earlier?'

Lin wondered how to insult the ignorance of the police force and decided against it. No doubt his casual attitude had made him look most insolent.

'Your officers seemed…confused as to the nature of the instruments they confiscated so readily.'

It was worth mentioning the percussors to see the look on the other man's face. Jack looked startled and then uncomfortable at the mention of sex. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Lin wondered how long it had taken for the man to realise what it was.

'It vibrates. Have you ever tried a vibrating instrument, Detective Inspector?'

Jack's face took on a tinge of pink. He shook his head.

'You should. It is intensely pleasurable on the surface of the skin.' Lin paused. 'Or…inside. As it were.'

He risked a glance at the other man. At yes, that was the response he was aiming for. Jack's face was now beetroot. Lin restrained the grin that threatened to escape and turned towards the door.

'Mr Lin. When you say that, you mean…?'

Jack's innocent suspect turned around and explained that the motion of the percussor stimulated sensations wherever in or on the body it was placed.

'It really is quite a treat for the senses. I gather that most women enjoy it immensely. Of course, it is in high demand among the menfolk too. Best used if you…slide it over the most delicate parts of your anatomy.'

Lin demonstrated with the tips of his fingers, skimming over his hand and around his thumb. If Detective Inspector Robinson wanted to enquire as to the benefits of a vibrating sex instrument, Lin felt obliged to educate him on the matter. In his experience, Western men needed all the help they could get in that area.

'I believe that it is easily found on the market' Lin remarked blandly. 'I accept your apologies, Detective Inspector. Goodbye.'

He left a red-faced Detective Inspector Robinson to it and slipped swiftly through to the exit. He couldn't wait to tell his family what had transpired this evening.


End file.
